Rain Orchestra
by xAsphodelus
Summary: Je n'étais qu'un vulgaire jouet à louer. Je n'avais même pas de vie à proprement parler: je ne vivais pas réellement, je survivais. J'aurais bien aimé que la routine puisse continuer, mais apparemment, le destin ne le voulait pas...  -D'espairsRay-
1. BEFORE THE RAIN, A CLOUDY SKY

**Titre: **Rain Orchestra  
**Auteur : **xAsphodelus**  
Rating : **NC -17 / M  
**Genre : **AU / Supernaturel / Romance / Yaoi / un peu de Yuri**  
Groupe : **D'espairsRay / Exist+Trace**  
****Couples : **Hizumi/Tsukasa ; Zero/Karyu ; Miko/Jyou **  
Disclaimer : **Je les aurais filmés s'ils m'appartenaient... Mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas... *ravale sa bave*

* * *

-**BEFORE THE RAIN - A CLOUDY SKY **-

* * *

Il avance vers moi, ses yeux emplis de luxure me dévisageant, me déshabillant. J'y suis habitué, mais quand il pose ses lèvres sur mon cou, mon souffle s'arrête un instant avant de reprendre. J'ai frémi, de dégoût, mais lui a dû prendre cela comme de plaisir, car je le sens sourire avidement contre ma peau, humidifiée par sa langue. Comme d'habitude, j'ai la nausée, et une multitude de sensations, d'émotions.

Au milieu de ce flot démentiel, j'ai reconnu la haine, la peur, l'envie, la crainte, le désir, la répulsion. Ces émotions, je ne sais d'où ils viennent. Je me suis perdu en eux, dans ces mélanges paradoxaux, presque artificiels tellement ils sont opposés. Je suis, pourtant, dans ma confusion, sûr d'une chose: aussi bien que je peux me sentir sous ses caresses, je demeure intérieurement écœuré. Le fait de coucher avec lui, ou n'importe qui d'autre, me révulse, me donne la nausée, et une forte envie de vomir. Je n'ai jamais connu une relation dite normale, où je suis réellement consentant.

Pourquoi je fais ça, donc? Et bien, je ne peux pas refuser. C'est mon métier, après tout.

Oui, vous avez tous compris. Je ne qu'une «_pute_», une «_putain_», quelqu'un qu'on paye pour coucher avec. La seule différence, c'est que j'étais traité comme un Roi tant que j'écarte les cuisses. Une pute qui voyage en limousine, une pute habillée en Prada ou en Hermès, qui arbore du Louis Vuitton. J'ai peut-être une vie heureuse, pour quelqu'un de mon genre...

Le client s'est retiré de mon corps tout de suite après l'amour. J'ai demeuré avec lui, au lit, jusqu'à ce qu'on ne sonne. Ma rédemption. On me sauve de cet endroit. Je cache mon soulagement et vais ouvrir. On me récupère, vérifie que je ne suis pas endommagé, récupère l'argent que j'ai gagné grâce à mon corps, et me fait monter dans la limousine, si familière.

J'ai à peine le temps de voir le ciel, couvert de nuages chargés de pluie, qu'on me passe un bandeau sur les yeux. Un bandeau noir qui cache le temps maussade, un bandeau noir qui me coupe du monde extérieur.

Du côté passager, assis auprès de la vitre, je soupire de manière inaudible. _Ça recommence_.


	2. FIRST DROP  THE DOLL

**-FIRST DROP: THE DOLL-**

Il pleut, comme d'habitude.

Je le sais, parce que j'entends les gouttes de pluie attaquer les vitres de la voiture vrombissante et parce que j'arrive à percevoir les jurons de mon Propriétaire, pestant contre l'humidité qui rend ses articulations douloureuses.

Mon Propriétaire est un homme assez vieux. Si je dois le situer dans une tranche âge, je dirais qu'il a entre cinquante et soixante ans. Enfin, je n'émets que des suppositions. Le Propriétaire ne m'a pas souvent parlé de lui. Je ne connais même pas son nom, ou son prénom. Pour moi, c'est juste l'homme qui m'a acheté aux enchères d'un club privé, il y a environ trois ans. Je ne me souviens plus à quel prix il avait pu m'obtenir. Je crois que son achat ne dépassait guère 150,000¥. Mais ma vie ne vaut pas grand chose. Je dois juste faire le beau et écarter les cuisses quand il le faut, pour que mon Propriétaire puisse se faire de l'argent grâce à mon corps.

Le fait de me prostituer pour quelqu'un est devenu une sorte d'habitude. Je le fais presque tous les soirs, parfois avec la même personne plusieurs nuits de suite. Je sais toujours quand on m'emmène chez un client: j'ai les yeux bandés, et on essaie de ne pas me renseigner sur le lieu où se déroule la rencontre. On a peur que je puisse me réfugier chez un client avec qui j'aurais pu sympathiser, ou que je connaisse assez la ville pour que je ne sois pas perdu si l'idée de m'enfuir germe dans ma tête.

Ce soir, je dois soutirer de l'argent à un riche héritier. Je ne pense pas le connaître, car le chemin est plus long que les autres fois. Oui, je calcule le temps de chaque trajet pour deviner quel client je vais voir. Il faut bien que je m'occupe pour ne pas m'endormir. Alors je compte les secondes. Chaque seconde qui passe, chaque «tic», chaque «tac» de la grosse montre en or du Propriétaire, dont le bras repose le plus souvent autour de mes épaules. Ce bras, qui me répugne, mais que je ne peux repousser. Un soupir inaudible s'échappe de mes lèvres. Aujourd'hui, j'ai abandonné pour la première fois depuis que j'ai débuté ce jeu qui n'amuse que moi. Je me suis arrêté à trois mille six cent vingt deux. Ça fait un peu plus d'une heure. Je sais qu'une heure fait trois mille six cents secondes.

La voiture s'arrête. La cacophonie du moteur cesse. La portière s'ouvre brusquement, je suis tiré à l'extérieur par ma laisse métallique. L'eau ne tombe pas sur ma tête. Je pense qu'il y a un parapluie, je perçois la pluie s'abattre sur une matière plastique et les clapotis du liquide qui s'écrase dans les flaques, formées autour de moi, et sur lesquelles je pose mes pieds. A chaque fois que je le fais, je reçois un coup sur le sommet de mon crâne. Le Propriétaire n'aime pas que je salisse mes chaussures et mon pantalon. Il faut que je sois présentable face à mon client. C'est pour ça qu'on me protège des intempéries. C'est juste pour ne pas endommager la marchandise.

On marche sur une pente. Mon Propriétaire geint et se plaint derrière moi tandis que le Chauffeur tire un peu plus sur la chaîne comme le maître possessif d'un pauvre chien. Je suis sans broncher, manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises. Heureusement, mon guide me retient. Je tente de lui dire merci, mais l'appréhension à l'idée de rencontrer un nouveau client rend ma voix enrouée et à peine perceptible avec cet orchestre composé de différents sons produits par la pluie. Alors je ne laisse qu'un faible «merci» franchir mes lèvres en baissant ma tête. Je sais que le Chauffeur de la voiture ne m'a pas entendu.

On s'arrête soudainement de marcher, et, une nouvelle fois, je trébuche. On frappe à une porte, qui, d'après l'écho, semble être faite de bois. Peu après, j'entends un grincement et on m'incite à nouveau à avancer.

Dès mon premier pas dans l'enceinte de la résidence, un sentiment tord mon ventre. Je ne vois rien avec ce bout de tissu noir devant mes yeux, mais ce lieu recèle une aura étrange, à la fois chaleureuse et terriblement froide. Je tremble légèrement, et les cliquetis de la chaine qui me sert de laisse indique que je ne suis pas le seul à ressentir cette oppression, qui m'étoufferait presque. Je régule ma respiration afin de ne pas paraître trop paniqué. Mon Propriétaire rit nerveusement. Il ne veut visiblement pas admettre que son coeur, déjà fragile, bat encore plus rapidement.

Le couloir qu'on traverse semble très long, on marche beaucoup. Mais soudain, j'entends un choc et un glapissement, des bruits de pas, un grognement inhumain. Le Chauffeur lâche ma chaîne, j'entends le Propriétaire sortir ce qui semble être une arme. Grâce au bruit métallique que cela produit, je devine que cela doit être un revolver.

_ «Putain de...!»_

La voix grasse du vieil homme s'étrangle. Par pur instinct, je porte mes mains au bandeau qui recouvre mes yeux et l'arrache précipitamment. Je me trouve alors face à un jeune homme brun. Il fait à peu près la même taille que moi, je dois juste le dépasser de deux ou trois centimètres. Malgré qu'il ne soit ni vraiment grand, ni vraiment costaud, tout en lui inspire la peur. Son air serein, ses yeux onyx posés sur moi, ses fines lèvres tirées en un rictus qui dévoile des dents immaculés...

Plus effrayant encore, mon Propriétaire et le Chauffeur sont au sol. Il n'y a pas de signe de lutte, mais leurs prunelles me fixent sans ciller, tout en se voilant peu à peu. Je devine que la vie a quitté ces corps. A cette constatation, je porte ma main à mes lèvres, troublé. J'ai envie de hurler, et surtout de partir. Je me retourne alors, mais le reste du couloir est plongé dans l'obscurité. J'avance toutefois une jambe pour m'enfuir, mais tombe. Un poids sur mon dos m'empêche par la suite de bouger. Je lâche un gémissement teinté de peur et de douleur et essaie de m'échapper en me tortillant dans tous les sens. Je devine que c'est le brun assis à califourchon sur mon dos -il n'y a personne d'autre, de toute façon. Enfin, je croyais qu'il n'y avait personne, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix, chargée de colère, se fasse entendre:

_ «Hizumi! Hizumi, arrête tout de suite!»_

Le dénommé Hizumi semble être celui installé sur mon dos. Il se fige, laisse un soupir dépité franchir la barrière de ses lèvres et se lève. J'entends un froissement de tissus, puis plus rien. Je suis à nouveau seul, semblerait-il. Ce n'est qu'après avoir réalisé cela que je me mets à paniquer. Je me redresse, et contemple autour de moi avec crainte. Les ombres sont démesurées et tremblent légèrement sous la lumière vacillante des bougies. Les murs sont ornés de portraits d'hommes très beaux. Je les aurais contemplés s'il ne me fixaient pas de leurs yeux rouges. Je frissonne. Hizumi, lui, a disparu sans même laisser une trace pour que je puisse trouver le chemin de la sortie. Tremblant, haletant de peur, je sens les yeux non-fermés des cadavres de mon Propriétaire et du Chauffeur me fixer et qui me reprochent de n'avoir pas agi. C'est la première fois de ma courte vie que je vois un mort en vrai. Même si ce n'est pas celle de quelqu'un de respectable, cette situation me procure des sueurs froides et une peur immense. Je tombe à genoux, toujours secoué par des soubresauts incontrôlables. J'aurais préféré qu'on me tue à la place qu'on me laisser pourrir ici, avec les restes de ces hommes qui ont fait mon malheur depuis quelques années.

_ «Ça va?»_

Cette voix douce qui parvient à mes oreilles est celle que j'ai entendue, en colère, tout à l'heure. Immédiatement, mon coeur se met à battre plus vite, par peur, par angoisse... par excitation. Je suis excité à l'idée de savoir qui est cet homme qui a pu arrêter ce fou furieux dénommé Hizumi. Il a l'air si calme et si mesuré dans ses paroles que je me demande qui est-ce. Je lève la tête. Je n'ai même pas remarqué que je l'ai baissée pour contempler le Propriétaire et le Chauffeur dans leur mort sauvage.

Je ne vois que brièvement l'homme qui m'a adressé la parole. Grand depuis où je suis -c'est à dire assis au sol-, il me semble toutefois qu'il fait ma taille une fois que je serai debout. Je le regarde avec intérêt, il rit comme si je suis un attardé. Je sursaute, un peu par surprise, un peu par stupeur. Son rire est presque aussi apaisant que sa voix. Quand il reprend son calme, il fronce les sourcils d'un air concerné:

_«Comment vous appelez-vous?_

… _Tsukasa... _ai-je répondu d'une petit voix»

Il me toise de toute sa hauteur. Je me tasse sur moi-même. Il cache un rire qui naît dans sa gorge, avant de me regarder, presque gaiement.

«_... En temps normal, je vous aurais déjà tué_, dit-il en me fixant droit dans les yeux, me faisant comprendre qu'il ne mentait pas.»

Je déglutis fort. Il ignore ce réflexe emprunt de terreur, et reprend d'un voix songeuse:

_ «Mais quelque chose me dit que votre présence n'est pas dû au hasard...»_


End file.
